


The Witcher Tumblr Fics

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Flash Fic, I love Roach, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Short, just kind of tiny fics, let's write about geralt being emotionally challenged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: A place to post tiny, baby fics that are inspired by the Witcher while I watch the show and read the books. Enjoy!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to make fun of the fact that Jaskier means buttercup. I learned that and laughed so hard. Poor villagers wandering around listening to big, scary witchers calling someone "buttercup."

You are a villager in a tiny village surrounded by woods. You have heard tales of the "witcher," his eyes, hair, ability to fight, etc. You are intimidated by the very idea of a man being swallowed alive only to walk away unharmed. Truly, you think, this is a man to be avoided, perhaps respected from a distance.

Then, you hear it. The clip-clop of hooves against the stone walkway of your village. You look over and up, up, up to see him, the witcher, seated upon a horse. He is as intimidating as you've imagined, perhaps more so, and you nearly drop all the wood you are holding. You keep still, slightly hidden by some bushes, and hope he doesn't see you or, if he does, ignores you.

But, still, your curiosity is a thing of evil, because you peek up at him, watch him. He is looking around, seemingly unnoticing or uncaring of your presence. You want to be relieved, but his face suddenly twists and you stiffen in fear once more. Did he see you? Hear you? You have heard whispers of a witcher's wolf-like nose, did he smell you?

He dismounts his horse in a smooth motion. You shake slightly, intimidated and unsure if you will live if you run. You are pretty sure wolves chase prey that runs, though you can't recall when you heard as much, and all you can think of this witcher is is a wolf, prowling behind his horse.

"Buttercup?" he calls.

What? What the fuck? Buttercup? Like, the flower? Is that some sort of nickname? What?

Your fear has left you, leaving behind only confusion and a bit of a blush, imagining what other sickly sweet nicknames this supposed "beast" has for people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Roach. Best character, best written, best acting, 10/10, only character that matters.

Yennefer stormed down the mountain, alone, probably murdering everything she saw. Jaskier had gone down with the dwarves, who were excited to celebrate in the first pub they saw and were perfectly willing to have another party member to celebrate with. Geralt waited a day, spent staring off into the distance whispering "fuck" under his breath very quietly, then followed. If he'd had Roach with him, he wouldn't have bothered going down at all. He would've lived up there, sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring into the distance, quietly whispering "fuck," for the rest of his days. 

However, Roach waited at the base of the mountain, and Geralt could hardly stand to disappoint her, too.

It seemed to take longer to get down the mountain than go up. Geralt refused to believe that time had flown because Yennefer and Jaskier had been there. Who cared about them? Not Geralt. Obviously. Duh. Whatever.

Geralt reached the base of the mountain, perhaps jogging more than walking, and retrieved Roach from the stable he'd found immediately. Roach greeted him with a gentle headbutt. He kind of wanted to hug her, right then and there, but the stable boy was staring at him. Geralt led her out of the stable, instead, to hug and complain to without judgement from tiny children.

Roach stopped for a moment outside the stable, seemingly looking around. Geralt tugged on her rein again. She followed obediently, albeit with an air of disappointment. Geralt swung himself up into her saddle, leading her in the opposite direction than the nearest tavern. Roach, sensing his mood, perhaps, just kind of shook her head before trotting off.

"It's not my fault they left me," he grumbled, after an hour of travelling on an empty road in complete silence. "Well, Jaskier, maybe, but-"

Roach shook her head again, huffing at something. Probably him. Geralt buried his face in her mane. Roach didn't complain, nor did her steady walking pace.

"You won't leave me, at least," he commented, quietly.

Roach didn't respond, but she didn't complain either. She was such a great horse. What a good girl. Geralt mentally promised to buy her the nicest apples and get her hooves worked and maybe just let her rest at the very next town they found.


End file.
